poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescuing the Unwilling! (LAoPtS)
'''Rescuing the Unwilling '''is an episode from Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. Summary Ash and the others have passed through the Ultra Wormhole thanks to Solgaleo's powers. The place they eventually arrive is the world the Ultra Beasts live in. They make an attempt to rescue Lusamine, but the Pokémon that have been put under the Ultra Beasts' control stand in their way. Plot Lillie is amazed how many extraordinary things happened while she went to rescue her mother. She counts the appearance of guardian deities, Nebby's evolution into Solgaleo and Ash's Z-Ring being transformed. She is grateful, however, for all of this enabled them to open the Ultra Wormhole. The group comes through an Ultra Wormhole, landing into Ultra Space itself, filled with strange floating crystals. Lana and Sophocles are amazed by these crystals, but are uncertain if that is actually metal. Pikachu is ready to battle, as Rotom warns them of Ultra Beasts, which Gladion identifies them to be UB01: Symbiont. He remarks these are the ones that kidnapped his mother, whose whereabouts Lillie wonders about. Meanwhile, Kukui helps Burnet set the equipment out, who shoots out a ball to the crack in the sky. Burnet explains that will mark the location where the Ultra Wormhole was opened, so the children will be able to return. Team Rocket wonders if they should leave, since the group is no longer present. As they attempt to leave, Bewear hugs them, as it wants them to stay. Kiawe sees they have to split up to search for Lusamine. Mallow is terrified of this idea, while Sophocles reminds them they have to investigate this strange world. A tentacle from UB01 touches Sophocles, scaring him. Ash reminds them they are here with their Pokémon, so the group sends their all of their Pokémon out. Suddenly, the group sees Lusamine, but darker, and is molded together with the Ultra Beast. Lillie calls out to her, and Rotom matches her appearance with her normal one. Solgaleo roars, while Lusamine screams out to stay away from her. Lillie rushes to her mother, who blocks the path with the rocks, and emits out spikes. Ash saves Lillie, while Gladion has Umbreon use Dark Pulse, which destroys the rocks. Gladion is certain this is the ability of the Ultra Beasts, but is concerned about his mother's behavior. Gladion fears the Ultra Beast drains away Lusamine's energy, but reminds others they don't know the Ultra Beasts' biology. Ash goes to face Lusamine, but she floats away, claiming this one is her own. Lusamine claims she finally got to meet one, and would not give it up. She floats away, summoning more rocks on her way. Ash and others go after her, and wonder if she is being controlled, despite her childish behavior. Gladion is certain this shows half her true behavior, since she always wanted to meet an Ultra Beast, hence her years-long research. He fears Lusamine isn't even aware she is possessed, considering her wish to meet the Ultra Beast has been fulfilled. He believes Lusamine considers the Ultra Beast as a toy she won't part with, and considers the group as a threat. Regardless of this, the group plans on saving Lusamine. Snowy uses Powder Snow, but Lusamine yells out to stay away from her, and summons rocks to protect her. Lusamine yells out she hates them, surprising Lillie, who is warned by Mallow that Lusamine is being illogical. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on the rocks, but fails to shatter them, and neither do Turtonator with Flamethrower, Marowak with Bonemerang and Gladion's Lycanroc with Stone Edge. Nebby glows, and crashes through the stone barrier. Lusamine yells out to the group to stay away, and sends a Salazzle, which glows with an aura. Gladion and Lillie confirm that Salazzle is their mother's. Salazzle fires an attack, which is blocked by Turtonator's Flamethrower. Lusamine floats away, so Kiawe asks of others to continue, while he handles Salazzle, who fires another attack. Turtonator uses Dragon Tail to attack Salazzle, who evades the attack, but is hit by Marowak's Flare Blitz. Ash thanks Kiawe, while Nebby lowers its body, to let others ride on it. While riding Nebby, Gladion explains the reason behind Salazzle's aura was that Lusamine is controlled by the Ultra Beast, and is certain Lusamine's other Pokémon share the same trait. The group follows Lusamine, who sends her other Pokémon: Milotic, Mismagius and Lilligant (who glow with the same aura), the former two immediately attacking the group. Popplio fires Bubble Beam and Steenee fires Magical Leaf, whose attacks are countered by Lilligant. Mismagius fires an Electric-type attack, which Sophocles' Togedemaru absorbs with her ability. Ash, Gladion and Lillie, per others' order, leave their friends and move onwards on Nebby. Lusamine's Pokémon watch this, but are attacked by Togedemaru, Steenee and Popplio. Popplio uses Bubble Beam on Lilligant, blowing her away. Steenee uses Double Slap, countering Milotic's attacks. Suddenly, Lilligant uses Teeter Dance, affecting Rotom, Sophocles, Lana and Mallow, as well as their Pokémon, causing them to dance. Mismagius laughs, but it and Lilligant are attacked by Rowlet and Litten. Ash counts on the two, while he continues onwards. Lilligant emits Sweet Scent, attracting Rowlet, making others unamused by its behavior. Marowak uses Bonemerang on Salazzle, but misses. Kiawe uses the power of the Z-Ring, letting Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive, and combined with Bonemerang, Salazzle is defeated. Kiawe thanks his Pokémon, who did great. Lusamine uses more rocks to block the path of the rest of the group, and sends Absol with the aura. Gladion remarks it was a sparring partner to his Umbreon. Absol attacks, but is stopped by Umbreon's Dark Pulse. Since Gladion is busy with Absol, Lillie and Ash continue onwards on Nebby. Absol fires an Ice-type attack, which freezes Silvally, immobilizing its movement. Absol glares Umbreon and Lycanroc with Mean Look. Lusamine faces Ash and Lillie, expressing her hatred towards them. She sends Clefable, who has an angry look on itself, as well as enveloped in an aura. Lillie decides to take on Clefable, since it was her best friend. Lillie encourages Ash to continue, while Clefable fires an attack. Ash's Lycanroc takes the hit, and as Lillie thanks Lycanroc, Ash lets it fight alongside Lillie. Ash rides off on Nebby with Pikachu, while Lillie tries to get Clefable to its senses. Clefable makes another attack, but is intercepted by Ash's Lycanroc. Snowy fires Powder Snow, so Clefable repeats its attack, only to get hit by Lycanroc's Rock Throw. Lillie takes out her Poké Doll and shows it to Clefable. She walks to Clefable, knowing she is not good at fighting, so she wants to convince Clefable to stop fighting. Clefable fires another attack to Lillie, but the attacks is stopped by Lycanroc's Rock Throw. Lillie tries to remind Clefable how it played with Lillie and her doll, even after evolving into Clefable. Lillie reminds Clefable they used to play family roles together. Clefable prepares to attack, but Lillie waves her hand, to have Lycanroc and Snowy stay back. Lillie smiles, and hugs Clefable, letting it touch her Poké Doll, to remember its memories with Lillie. She promises not to let go of it and the other Pokémon, nor her own mother. Lillie expresses her love for Clefable, who comes down to its senses, and stops attacking. Clefable smiles, amusing Lillie, who succeeded in stopping Clefable. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu dash on Solgaleo to reach Lusamine. Outside the Ultra Space, Burnet asks Kukui to send Braviary. He does so, and Burnet heals Braviary and places a bandage on it, for he battled the Hakamo-o. Characters Humans *Liam *Meg Griffin *Ryan F-Freeman * Pokémon * * *Pignite *Nihilego (Ryan's and Lusamine's; Ryan-Nihilego and Lusamine-Nihilego) * Major events *Changed Daily's name of the day is revealed to be "Lumpy Cheese" *Like Lusamine, who merges with Nihilego, Ryan merges with Nihilego. *Liam's Steenee is revealed to have learned Seed Bomb and Stomp. *Meg's Pignite evolves into Emboar, and learns Hammer Arm. *Meg is revealed to own a Ralts. *Meg is revealed to own a Z-Power Ring. *Meg and Emboar perform Inferno Overdrive for the first time. *Liam's Steenee evolves into Tsareena, and learns Trop Kick. *Ryan gains trust to Nihilego, allowing it to fuse with him into Ryan-Nihilego. Trivia * * * Transcript *Rescuing the Unwilling! (LAoPtS)/Transcript Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes Category:Liam's Adventures Series